What Now
by XxmsxMichellexangstxX
Summary: Edward first sees an amazing Bella in a library and falls hard for her but is too scared to talk to her. Will anything happen between them? What will happen when she meets his brother Jasper? AH/AU/OOC R&R M for language
1. The Library

**AN: This is my first story so if it sucks i'm sorry. We all know who owns this shit. It's not me so... it must be... steph meyer. right? YESS! anywho, please review. **

What Now?

EPOV

It was a regular Friday afternoon.

Regular, except for the fact that I was sitting in the goddamn library researching the Abolition Movement. Fucking history, I thought bitterly when my phone vibrated in my pocket as Lauren Mallory texted me wanting to know if we could 'hang out'. At first I wondered how the hell she got my number but then I didn't care. I wanted to text her back and tell her I'd love to. She would have been ecstatic that I would have finally said yes to her after all her years of trying to get with me. But I couldn't because I had a damn paper to write.

With a frustrated growl I shut my phone off, pissed that I couldn't fucking focus. I started gathering my things to move to a different part of the library.

It was so damn loud over here too ok- possibly worse than before- and I couldn't concentrate. How could anyone concentrate with the tap tap tapping of shit all around the room, the ticking of the big loud-ass clock on the wall above my head, and the constant chatter of everyone in the library? I thought libraries were supposed to be quiet. That's why I came here in the first place. There was so much noise around me and I was annoyed because I couldn't even focus enough to pick out the important facts in this stupid book.

Tap.

Tick-tock.

Tap. Tap.

Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock.

_What the fuck?_

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Tick-tick. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock.

_I can handle this. It's fine. Just background noise. It's fine. Just focus on the book. Okay, just read out if the damn book. You need this grade._

I couldn't though. I could only focus on the chatter around me.

_Abolitionism was a movement in western Europe-_

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tick-tock. Tick-tock.

Christ!

Tap. Tap.

Will it ever end?

Oh Jesus, I thought as the endless chatter made me grit my teeth.

And I needed at least a B to pass the class for the year. I couldn't fuck up this presentation and essay or I'd fail the class. I got up and moved. I moved to an empty area so I wouldn't be distracted. I saw that there was no one in this room so I sat down at one of the tables thankful for the peace and quiet and silence. I cracked open the book and started scribbling down notes for my presentation.

Much to my surprise I heard pages being turned. Close by. I looked around and didn't see anyone so I went back to the book in front of me.

I heard it again. I looked up and found nothing again. I heard it once more and didn't even bother looking up from my book. Then I heard something completely different. A laugh. A feminine giggle. A wonderful trilling sound. The most beautiful sound I'd ever heard in my life. I needed to know who's laugh that was. I needed to hear it again. I looked up and searched for the source of the beautiful sound. I came up empty again and thought it might be the stress finally getting to me.

I shook my head trying to clear it. Convincing myself that there was no one here and I wasn't hearing anything. At all. I believed it but then I heard a ringtone. It was "Summertime" by Will Smith (Fresh Prince). It was rather ironic because it was the middle of the winter and 2010.

_Summer_

_Summer_

_Summertime_

_Time to sit back-_

"Hello? ... No. ... I'm in the library dad. I'll be home later okay? ... I gotta go. Okay. ... I won't. ... Bye"

God. It was so beautiful it almost hurt to listen to. I couldn't even imagine a face to go with such a voice. A voice that smooth and soothing and alluring. I needed to meet this girl. To at least see her face.

Just once.

Now I was desperate to find whoever it was with the beautiful voice and ironic ringtones.

I had to meet her.

See her.

Something.

I stood up and searched the room with my eyes. I found her curled up in the corner with a book in her hands reading reverently.

She was beautiful.

All pale skin and long straight brown almost black hair and big blue-grey eyes and beautiful little features. She looked like a model. She didn't ware makeup. But she didn't need it. She has nice skin and a blemish free face. Her eyes were wondrous and childlike but and the same time they were wide and inviting. I couldn't stop staring at them and the way they swept the page from left to right and back again. Her face was mesmerizing. Especially her lips. Full and pouty, red and slightly curved up into a smile. I had a hard time thinking about anything but what they would feel like under mine. She had style. I mean the girl knew how to dress sexily without looking like a slut or like she was trying too hard. Unlike a lot of girls around here... She was wearing black boots and dark jeans. Dark jeans that showed off her long amazing legs. She was wearing a tight-ish grey t-shirt and a black leather jacket that might have been her boyfriend's as she was swimming in it. That thought made me frown slightly but my gaze drifted back up to her lips and I lost every coherent thought that I previously had.

I had to know her. I made to get up but then Police Chief Swan walked into the room and said, "C'mon sweetie we gotta go." I was more than a little shocked. I soon realized that he wasn't talking to me but the beautiful girl reading in the corner. She didn't respond to him. She was too lost in her book to notice him at all. It was rare that I ever saw him outside of forks so to see him in a library in Seattle was surprising.

"Sweetie? We gotta go see your cousin." he waited for her to respond and if course she didn't. She still hadn't noticed he was trying to gain her attention. Finally he walked over to her and shook her lightly.

She jumped and squeaked because he caught her by surprise. She was having trouble catching her breath. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack dad?" she asked startled.

"We gotta go!"

"Ugh! I'm in the middle of this chapter! And I told you I hate being forced to 'bond' with Chelsea. I hate Chelsea..."

"Sorry. But you still have to do it." he turned away and headed out to the main doors.

With a frustrated growl she got up and gathered her things, muttering something about "pushy fucking Charlie" and "asshole cousins" I almost laughed but was too stunned by her grace and the sway of her hips as she walked out to notice much else.

I stood there like a dumbass for a few seconds watching where she left remembering it before I went back to the table and started sorting through the useless information.

Like I could concentrate after that.

I couldn't though. Just when I started to focus on what I was doing I would see her face. Those legs, those eyes, the lips.

It took me four more hours in that library to finally finish my stupid paper. But I finished it and now my whole weekend was free. I walked out to my car and started the long drive back to Forks.

**So? How was it? Did it suck? Should I continue it? Please reviw. Any ideas? Thanks for reading it. Please tell me what you think.**


	2. Charlie's House

**Heres chapter two. We all know who owns this shit. I dont own anything exept for Chelsea... please review.**

**What Now?**

**Chapter 2 Charlie's House**

**BPOV**

God I hate Chelsea.

And stupid fucking asshole Charlie.

I can't believe I'm sitting here getting criticized by this self righteous bitch.

"Oh Bella, I have to get you to the mall sometime. No one wares dark jeans and gross little motorcycle boots with giant leather jackets anymore." My only passing thought was, Bitch I don't want to look like you.

It's times like these when I resort to what like to call "the dickhead tactic" and normally I would feel bad but not today.

"Listen, I like my boots. They are _sex magnets_. Okay? Because really, who wares Uggs when they want to lay? Oh right..." I said looking her up and down with pity written all over my face. God I love the dickhead tactic. "And uh, how's that working out for you?" she looked a little taken aback. "Still a virgin huh Chi?" she shut the hell up and ran up to her room. Gotta love the dickhead tactic.

I got yelled at by Charlie when I got home though. But you know what? It was worth it to see her cry.

"You made her cry Bella!"

"So."

"So? You made the poor girl cry and all you have to say is "so." I don't even know what to say."

I was so pissed that I just lost it. I got angry and started yelling, "Oh you know what Charlie? Screw this shit. Every fucking time she made my ass cry you sat back and didn't do shit. What did you always tell me? You said I had to suck it up. Why didn't you tell her to suck it up? Huh? Don't you dare fucking lecture me about this like the hypocritical asshole you are. Fuck this. If you think I'm going to apologize to her you can kiss my ass." I turned to leave and he stood there purple faced and stunned that I finally grew a pair and called him out on his bullshit. I ran down the stairs and started walking down the street.

"BELLA! YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

I stopped. "NO!" I then kept walking.

"RIGHT NOW ISABELLA! YOU COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" I could tell that he was on the porch now. It was a good thing because I wanted him to see my face when I said what was about to come flying out of my mouth.

I tuned around, walking backwards and screamed, "FUCK OFF!" When I turned around I ran into a brick wall. Well not a wall exactly. A guy. I bumped into him so hard he fell over causing me to fall on top of him. "Oh," is all I said as we were falling.

Instantly all my anger died out. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't even see you and-"

"Its okay."

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to run into you like that."

"No. Really it's okay. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I said as I lifted myself off of him. Once I was standing he kind of just stared at me. It would be creepy if I wasn't doing the same thing to him. He was gorgeous. Red-brown hair, and green green eyes, he was tall and lean but muscular. And he had beautiful pale skin. His eyes were piercing through me and I didn't know what to do. I closed my eyes and tried to clear it of all the dirty thoughts that were making themselves known in my mind. I opened my eyes and offered him my hand since he was still on the ground. He took my hand and stood up.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE _NOW_!"

"Ugh, hold on." I told sexy. I turned to face my father again, "CUT THE CORD MOM!"

"DON'T YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! I AM YOUR FATHER AND YOU _WILL_ SHOW MY RESPECT!"

"KISS MY ASS CHARLIE! YOU DON'T DESERVE MY RESPECT!"

"..."

"DON'T WAIT UP, I WONT BE COMING BACK ANYTIME SOON!"

"Sorry about that. My dad, he... Well, he can be an asshole sometimes." I said and started walking. I noticed he wasn't behind me so I turned around to face him. He was gaping at me. I smiled at him deviously and said, "You coming?" he seemed shocked for a second before shaking his head slightly and walking back to me.

"I've never heard someone call Chief Swan an asshole before."

"Really? That's kind of... Huh? I would have thought someone would have called him out on it by now." I shrugged it off and we kept walking.

"Where are you going?" Honestly, up until he said something I hadn't even thought of it.

"I uh, I don't know. I haven't been in forks for like, nine years. So I don't know where anything is..." I shrugged because it didn't really matter.

"Well where are you gunna stay for the night? Are you gunna go back to Charlie's house?"

"No. I can probably find a park nearby. I'll crash there."

"What?!"

"Uh, I'll crash at a nearby park?"

"Why!?!"

"Were you not there to witness that? I can't go back to that house." My fists clenched even thinking about having to go back there tonight.

"You can...stay...at...my...house?" Whoa. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"I don't even know you. I can't just sleep at your house." It was true. This guy could be a rapist or a murderer or something. I'm not about to take that risk.

"What? I'm not like a rapist or something." I just gaped at him because he took the thoughts right out of my head.

"How am I supposed to know that?" I asked jokingly but underneath the facade I was fucking terrified.

"You don't trust me?"

"Of course not! I don't even know your name!"

"Edward" he said shyly

"What?"

"Edward" he said slowly, as if I was a retarded two year old.

"Hi, I'm Bella," I said holding out my hand for him. He shook it and locked gazes with me. It was intense. I looked down, gently removed my hand from his grasp, and kept walking.

"So... ?" He asked.

"I'll think about it. You wanna just walk around?"

"Sure..." he pulled out his cell phone and texted someone.

**What did you think? I'm working on chapter three right now. So that should be out soon... PLEASE REVIEW! Do it for the starving kittens in Boston?**

**Think of the kittens...**

**xoxo**

**Michelle**


	3. Charlies House EPOV

**I have no ownage. At all. It's all Stephanie Meyer. Any who, this is basically just chapter two of "What Now?" but in Edwards Point of view… enjoy. And PLEASE REVIEW? **

**What Now? Chapter 3 Charlie's House (EPOV)**

EPOV

I was walking around when I heard screaming and yelling down the street. Even though I didn't want to my feet carried me to the noise.

"BELLA! YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" I heard Chief Swan yell.

"NO!" I heard a girl yell back.

"RIGHT NOW ISABELLA! YOU COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" Just then she came into view. The girl from the library.

She was walking backwards as she screamed, "FUCK. OFF!" When she turned around she ran right into me, causing me fall backwards. With her right in top of me. Oh my god! "Oh," is all she said as we were falling.

Holy shit.

Sexy library girl? Yeah, she fell right on top of me. Best moment of my life.

Her expression went from anger to embarrassment in and instant. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't even see you and-"

"Its okay." I said. Seriously, I'd remember this for like, the rest of my life

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to run into you like that," she said quickly.

"No. Really it's okay. Are you okay?" I was worried that maybe she got hurt.

"I'm fine." She said when she lifted herself off of me. Once I was standing she noticed that I was just kind of staring at her. I felt kind of creepy but realized she was doing the same thing. She was gorgeous. Long brown hair with her bangs in her eyes, now her eyes were dark brown so I'm guessing that she got contacts. I liked them when they were blue-grey but I liked them when they were brown too. She was small and strong enough to knock me on my ass so, she was pretty strong. And she had beautiful skin. She was slightly tanned and the side of her face was slightly red and slightly swollen. She closed her eyes and gently shook her head. She opened them and offered me her hand. I took it and got up. This girl had some serious hidden muscle somewhere because she pulled me up like it was nothing.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW!" Chief Swan was pissed. But so was Sexy Library Girl.

She rolled her eyes and turned to me. "Ugh, hold on." she told me before she turned to face Charlie. "CUT THE CORD MOM!" I was somewhat amazed by this girl. She was beautiful and probably smart and she didn't take shit from anyone apparently. The face that she told Chief Swan to "cut the cord" possibly made her even hotter.

"DON'T YOU TALK LIKE THAT TO ME. I AM YOUR FATHER AND YOU WILL SHOW ME RESPECT!" Chief Swan was beyond purple now. I kind if worried for his health.

"KISS MY ASS CHARLIE!" Damn. This girl had balls to be talking to him like that. "YOU DON'T DESERVE MY RESPECT!" I had to bite back my laughter.

"..." He just stood there purple and stunned but mostly angry.

"DON'T WAIT UP, I WONT BE COMING BACK ANYTIME SOON!" she screamed at him.

"Sorry about that. My dad, he... Well, he can be an asshole sometimes." She said nonchalantly and started walking. I was standing there dumbfounded. When she realized I wasn't behind her she turned around, smiled deviously, and asked, "You coming?" I shook my head slightly to clear it of all the thoughts of that sexy fucking smile swirling around in my brain.

"I've never heard someone call chief swan an asshole before." I said, slightly stunned because I really never have met anyone with bug enough balls to say it to his face.

"Really? That's kind of... Huh? I would have thought someone would have called him out on it by now." She just shrugged it off and we kept walking.

"Where are you going?" I asked. If it wasn't too far I'd walk her to wherever she's going. It's dark outside and really late and I don't want her to be alone or something.

"I uh, I don't know. I haven't been in forks for like, nine years. So I don't know where anything is..." She shrugged like it didn't matter. It did though. No one should have to spend the night outside alone.

"Well where are you gunna stay for the night? Are you gunna go back to Charlie's house?" She obviously didn't want to go back there but if she didn't even know where anything is where is she going to stay?

"No. I can probably find a park nearby. I'll crash there." What the fuck?!?!

"What?!"

"Uh, I'll crash at a nearby park?" She was suprised by my outburst but I didn't give a shit. She can't sleep at a park.

"Why!?!"

"Were you not there to witness that? I can't go back to that house." Her fists clenched.

"You can...stay...at...my...house?" She stopped in her tracks. But I hated thinking of what could happen to her sleeping in the park. So even though I didn't know her I offered her a space in my house for the night. I mean, really. Something horrible could happen to her. She could be pimped out or kidnapped or something. I don even know. But I worried for her. So yeah, it might be creepy but she could stay at my house if she wanted.

"I don't even know you. I can't just sleep at your house." It was true that she didn't know me but she was probably thinking like I was before about the shit that could happen to her. But instead she thinks I would do that shit. That's fucking absurd but whatever. I told her,

"What? I'm not like a rapist or something." She just gaped at me.

"How am I supposed to know that?" She asked jokingly but I could tell she really was scared.

"You don't trust me?"

"Of course not! I don't even know your name!"

"Edward" I said shyly. I was embarrassed that I hadn't even introduced myself to this girl.

"What?" she was shocked or something.

"Edward" I said slowly.

"Hi, I'm Bella," She said holding out her hand for me. I shook it and locked gazes with her. It was intense. She looked down and pulled her hand away gently. After that we kept walking.

"So?" I asked hoping she would say yes.

"I'll think about it. You wanna just walk around?"

"Sure..." I pulled out my cell phone and texted Jasper.

To Jasper:  
make the bed in one of the guest bedrooms.  
-E

To Edward:  
Why do I have to make that bed?  
-J

To Jasper:  
Because I'm with someone right now and she might stay the night.  
-E

To Edward:  
Oooh. She hot? That why you bringing her home? You wanna hit that huh?  
-J

To Jasper:  
Shut the fuck up jazz I'm not hitting anything. She got in a fight with her dad and doesn't have anywhere to go. So please just make the fucking bed.  
-E

To Edward:  
Oh fucking Kay mommy. Do you want me to take a bath and finish my homework too?  
-J

To Jasper:  
Don't be such an asshole  
-E

To Edward:  
Fuck you  
-J

To Edward:  
I just finished making the fucking bed by the way...  
-J

To Jasper:  
Thanks. Which one?  
-E

To Edward:  
The one across the hall form yours.  
-J

To Edward:  
We're supposed to have a thunder storm. Maybe she'll get scared and need you for comfort. You're welcome by the way. You better thank me if she comes to your room tonight  
-J

To Jasper:  
Thanks  
-E

**So? What did you think? Should I continue? Please review. Do it for the starving kittens in Boston?  
****Think of the kittens.  
****Xoxo  
****Michelle**


	4. Edward and Jasper

**Hey readers! Whats up? Once again I don't own anything but the plot. PLEASE tell me what you think of this chapter. This next chapter was really hard to write. So I hope you enjoy. If you did, please tell me. If you didn't please tell me. DO IT FOR THE STARVING KITTENS IN BOSTON. Please? C'mon. you know you want to… jk. But still.**

**What Now? Chapter 4 Edward and Jasper**

**BPOV **

"Where can we go Edward?"

"I don't know. We can go to a park?"

"There's no other place we can go?"

"Well it's 11 o'clock at night Bella. Nothings open."

"I guess. Is the park far?" I might as well see it and figure out if I _could_ sleep there tonight.

"No. It's like two minutes away." Just then it started to rain. I looked over to Edward and he was smiling a little bit. I didn't know why.

"Why are you smiling?" Immediately his smile fell and he said, "Oh, I just... Just like the rain I guess."

Weird. Who the fuck _enjoys_ walking around in the rain.

When we got to the park I laid down on the ground, looked up to the sky, closed my eyes, and let the rain wash over me. It was kind of peaceful.

When I started rain really hard I heard Edward ask me, "Do you wanna leave?" I opened my eyes. As soon as I did I realized just how soaked I was. Edward too.

"Yeah. How far away is your house?" He smiled all big and goofy. I didn't know why he wanted me in his house so bad, but I wasn't about to sleep outside while it was raining.

"Oh, about fives minutes away." Good. I would have been pissed if it was like an hour away. "So you're going?"

"Yeah." Just then a clap of thunder sounded. I was fucking terrified. But I tried not to let it show. "Let's go?" I asked shakily.

"'Kay." he grabbed my hand and we ran to his house. We got there in like two minutes. I think he knew I got scared because every time thunder would sound he would look at me apologetically and run faster.

"So. This is my house." _Why the fuck is he looking down?_ His house was damn huge. It was mansion with white and black siding and large white column looking thinks out front.

I started shivering really bad. I had been shivering ever since it started raining. But this was so bad. It was _a lot_ worse than before. I think it was because I was only in my t-shirt and jeans. I left my jacket at Charlie's house. Edward quickly ushered me inside and up to a third floor bedroom. I'm guessing it was his. It was amazing.

He had a guitar in one corner and a freaking slammin' sound system in another. There was a _wall _of CD's and old vinyl albums. He had good taste in music if the posters on his wall were any indication. Paramore, System of a Down, Breaking Benjamin, Simple Plan, A Cursive Memory, and so many more. I swear this dude is like my musical soul mate. He was chuckling so I turned to face him, "What?"

"Nothing. It's just... your really into music huh?"

"Yeah." I looked down.

Just then my phone rang.

_Tell me what ya want_

_What ya really really want_

_Tell me what ya-_

**Jacob**

I looked at the wall and sneered, "What do you want?"

"Where are you, baby?" Ugh, I'm_ not _his fucking_ baby_. Asshole.

"Listen, I'm not your fucking baby. And plus, I moved. I told you that."

"Of course you are Bells. You'll always be my baby. And you never told me you were moving."

"Yes I did. It doesn't surprise me that you weren't listening. You were too busy checking out that skanky blonde bitch to hear me."

"What?" _Un-fucking-believable._

In the background I heard his friends whistling and telling some girl how hot she was. She had the most disgusting laugh I had ever heard. Like nails on a fucking chalk board. I could faintly hear her saying his name. His breath hitched. My face got hot and I wanted to scream. "This I exactly what I'm talking about you asshole! Stop fucking around with her and talk to me."

"Well, what do you wanna talk about baby?"

"Uh, first of all, I have a name and it's _not_ baby. Secondly, _you_ called _me_. So...what do you want to talk about? What did you call?"

"You know what?" _Click._ The bitch just fucking hung up on me.

"Asshole" I mumbled and I shoved my phone back in my pocket as traitor tears fought their way through.

I heard Edward say, "Are you okay? Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I'm fine. Everything's okay." Just then a clap of thunder sounded and I had to work really hard to not just start full out bawling

"Here, I found some clothes that might fit you." he said looking down.

"Where do I change?"

"Here, I can go outside untill your done."

when he left I tried to pull myself together. I pulled on his black basketball shorts and blue t-shirt. It all was a bit baggy but it was comfortable and cute. I opened the door and the hall was empty. I walked down the stairs and found a blonde boy in the kitchen searching in the fridge.

"Edward? What the fuck are you doing? Why aren't you up stairs? I didn't make that fucking bed for nothing. Did she even come?" he said. I just giggled. He froze completely.

"I'm Bella" I said shyly. He lifted his head up it meet my gaze. He had piercing blue eyes and shaggy blonde hair. He was kind of tall.

"Jasper," he said while holding out his hand to me. I shook it and he looked me up and down. I'm guessing he liked what we saw because he was smiling all big and goofy.

"Bella?" I heard Edward say. "Jasper? What are you doing?"

"Nothing big bro" Jasper smirked and it was pretty sexy. I'm not going to lie.

***

**JPOV **

I was searching in the fridge for something to eat even though it was like midnight. I heard foot steps. _Edward_.

"Edward? What the fuck are you doing? Why aren't you up stairs? I didn't make that fucking bed for nothing. Did she even come?" I said. I heard a giggle. It wasn't Edward. I froze completely.

"I'm Bella" She said shyly. I lifted my head to see her. To see why Edward offered her a space here tonight. Normally he wouldn't give a shit. He's an asshole. But this girl was different for some reason. I could see why. She was fucking beautiful. Her hair was brown, wet and her bangs were past her eyes but it was sexy on her. And her big brown eyes were fucking mesmerizing.

"Jasper," I said while holding out my hand. She took it and I smiled at her. My brother wasn't good for her. I was what she was looking for. I looked her up and down and saw that she was wearing my shorts and t-shirt. It looked really sexy on her. I'd have to see her like that more often.

"Bella?" I heard Edward say. "Jasper? What are you doing?"

"Nothing big bro" I smirked as he took her by the hand and showed her upstairs.

***

**BPOV **

"So who were you talking to earlier?" Edward asked when we got back to his room.

"Oh. Uh, just this guy." I turned because I was starting to cry again.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked as he pulled me down next to him on the bed. Even though I didn't want to I did talk about it. It was something about Edward that made me want to have him accept me. I couldn't deny him anything.

"So when I was living with my mom in Phoenix I met this guy, Jacob. We used to hang out sometimes and eventually we went out. He used to cheat on me and stuff but I didn't stress it because I thought I was in love with him. One day I was buggin' out because--well I don't even remember why and he didn't even care so after that I kind of smartened up and realized that even though I'm close with him I didn't need him in my life. I told him that one day. I broke up with him. We got in a fight but he told me all these lies about how much he needed me, he loved me, blah blah blah. So we got back together. After that it was like he thought he owned me or something. Now he doesn't even try to cover it when he cheats and I'm... I'm tired. I'm tired of everything. Of him. But I don't know what to do." I was crying hard now but suddenly Edward was holding me. I kind of liked it. Thunder sounded and then I was full out bawling. Like a bitch. I snuggled deeper in his chest because, honestly I was scared.

"I'm sorry about that guy" he rubbed my back a little. I kind of liked it.

What was I doing? I didn't even know this guy!

"Where am I sleeping? Jasper said something about the guest bedroom?"

"Oh, I'll show you." he stood up and took me across the hall.

"It's so... depressing" I said staring at the black walls and black carpet and black bed.

"Oh... I-"

"Just kidding!"

"Ok well, I'll be across the hall if you need anything"

"Okay. Hey where do I put my clothes?"

"I can put them in the wash."

"Okay."

And with that he left and I was left alone in this dark room. Fuck.

Fifteen minutes later I was knocking on Edwards's door. Nothing. I knocked again. Nothing. I went downstairs again hoping that maybe I could find something to do that would distract me from the thunder and lightning. I wandered near the kitchen again and found Jasper sitting at the counter eating a sandwich with two more on a plate in front of him.

"Hey," I said. He looked up and motioned to the seat next to him for me to sit.

"Hey" he smiled. "What are you doing down here?"

"I got scared and Edward wouldn't open his door so I came down here."

"You want a sandwich?"

"Sure." he slid the plate over to me and I picked one up. I bit into it and oh my god it was good. "What is this?"

"Tomato and mayonnaise." that sounds so gross but holy baby Jesus. It was fucking delicious.

"Wow." I said before another bite.

"Yeah. It sounds so gross right?"

"Mhmm" I replied around my bite. "Why are you up so late?"

"I had trouble sleeping, so I came down here and made some sandwiches." once he was done and put the plate in the sink and asked, "You wanna chill?"

"Sure" I said with a smile.

He led me to his room. He played his guitar. We played video games. After that we listened to his music and just talked. All night. I had fallen asleep around seven and was slightly woken up at eight by Edward knocking in Jasper's door. _Jasper._ The first thing I saw was Jasper when I woke up. His beautiful blue eyes were the first this I saw. It was amazing. Even though he saw me cry last night I felt so at home with him. He got up and answered the door.

"Did Bella already leave? She's not in the guest bedroom."

"She's right here." he opened the door al the way and I waved at Edward a little.

"Why'd you come in here?"

"You wouldn't open your door for her last night so she came down to the kitchen and I was down there so we hung out all night."

"Oh, well do you guys want breakfast?"

"Sure" Jasper and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and started laughing. I got up and followed them downstairs. Edward attempted toast but fucked it up so bad that I took over. I made eggs bacon toast and cream cheese bagels. It was so good. Edward and Jasper told me so many times how good it was it started to get annoying but I kind of liked it. A little. I smiled at them and asked, "What do you guys want to do?"

**So? Did it suck? You like it? If you did or even if you didn't REVIEW. Please? Do it for the starving kittens in Boston. Oh and I dont hate Jacob. But it just kinda flowed so I figured why not?  
If you guys are confused about anything or if you have questions for me PM me or leave a review and I'll be happy to answer your question(s)**

**Reviews are better than waking up next to Jasper :) **

**Xoxo**

**Michelle**


	5. My Musical Soul Mate

**Hey guys! Once again, I own NOTHING but the plot. It's all Stephanie Meyer. ALL OF IT!! Except the plot. And also, please guys review and tell me what you like. What you hate. Any suggestions or questions you may have. It will really help me with writing this. Also, I'm sorry for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes I have or will make. Really. I am. Sometimes I miss them and don't realize that they are there until it's already published and I can't change it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the fifth chapter of "What Now?" Its JPOV and BPOV. Sorry Edward fans, he's hardly in this chapter BUT he will be in the next chapter or possibly the chapter after that. I'm not sure yet...**

**Oh, and for all who are curious, I'm not sure where Bella and Jasper's relationship is going. I'm just going with the flow and writing it as it comes to my brain. So I'm just as curious and confused as you at this point. But if you got questions PM me or review. Please. I enjoy feedback. Even negative feedback because it helps me make it not suck, so please please please review. Do for all the starving kittens in Boston?**

**What Now? Chapter 5 My Musical Soul Mate**

**JPOV **

"This is so good Bella! Where did you learn to cook like this?" I asked as she put more bacon and eggs in front of me.

"Nowhere. I've just had some time to practice." She said while pulling her hair back with a rubber band. That's going to hurt later, but they way she pulled it back made it hard to focus on anything else. Her bangs where still out, but the rest was pulled into a high ponytail. My god was it sexy. I could see all of her neck now and it took all of my self control not to jump over the counter and attack her right here and now. **(AN: Not in a violent way, in a sexual harassment way…)** It was _not_ helping that she was wearing my clothes.

"What do you guys want to do?" She asked as she made herself a second plate. If her personality and appearance wasn't sexy enough, the girl could eat. She was like one of the guys and I normally don't, but with bella I found it kind of sexy. I mean she can play guitar, she has an amazing voice, she likes all the same music that I do, she likes all the same things I do, she plays videogames, and she's down-to-earth? She was like my musical soul mate. My perfect girl. I learned so much about her last night. And she learned a lot about me.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Edward asked.

"If I knew what I wanted to do, would I be asking you guys what you wanted to do?" She asked and honestly, she had a point.

"I guess not."

"You wanna watch a movie?" I asked.

"Sure." she said excitedly.

"Go to my room and pick one out," I said with a smirk. She smiled back and went to my room.

"Do you like her?" Edward asked before I got the chance to ask him.

I wasn't about to give away shit even though I did like her.

"Do you? That's why you brought her here huh?"

"Yeah but... she was gunna sleep at the park Jasper. I had to do_ something_." What. The. Fuck. Why would she sleep at the park? More importantly, why the fuck would Edward care?

"Why would she sleep at the park?"

"I told you. She got in a fight with her dad and she left. She wasn't about to go back home. So she was gunna crash at the park Jasper. I had to do something."

"Well I guess it's a good thing huh? With the storm and all."

"Yeah but-" Just then Bella walked back in with four DVDs in her hand.

"Which one do you guys want to watch?"

"I don't care. What do think Jasper?" Edward said.

She picked out good movies. Disturbia, Saw VI, Transformers 2, and My Bloody Valentine were what she picked out. It was hard to choose from, so I asked her, "What would you like to watch?"

"Oh, I don't know. That's why I asked you guys."

I had to think now because I didn't know what kind of shit she liked. "Disturbia okay with you?"

"Sure."

So we watched it and it had been so long since I watched it that I forgot everything that happened so it was like watching for the first time. She hadn't seen any of those movies that she picked out so I was glad when one of them was one I hadn't seen in a few years.

Edward left before Ashley showed up and Kale's house so it was just me and Bella through pretty much the whole movie. I wasn't really paying much attention to it. Neither was Bella. She fell asleep right after Edward left. I figured it would come soon because she stayed up until almost seven with me. And she only got half an hour of sleep after that. I let her sleep and continued to watch the movie.

About twenty minutes later I heard Bella say, "Jasper?"

"What?" a few seconds went by and she didn't say anything so I didn't think much of it.

"Jasper"

"What? Bella what do you- Oh." she was talking in her sleep. God, she was dreaming about me. That has _got _to be the _sexiest_ thing ever. Jesus.

"Mmhmmm," the next thing I knew she was practically in my lap. I picked her up and carried her upstairs.

***

**BPOV**

God.

I just had the best dream ever. Jasper and I were onstage performing an original song that we wrote together. We had finished the set and were talking backstage. It was intense. But just as he was about to kiss me, I was woken up. I was… being carried up the stairs? What the… _Oh, its just Jasper_. Jasper! Why is he carrying me? And where is he carrying me to?

"Jasper? What are you doing?" I asked sleepily.

"I'm… you fell asleep so I was bringing you upstairs so that you could sleep."

"Oh," I fell asleep immediately after that. In his arms. The last thing I saw before I fell back asleep was that sexy fucking smirk. I dreamt about it. But I dreamt not only about the smirk, but Jasper in general. About his beautiful blue eyes when we won a Grammy for our music. The music that we wrote together. God he gave good music…. I dreamt about shit we did last night. Like how good he is at video games. And how well he plays the guitar. And how amazing his voice is. How we're pretty much musical soul mates. Last night I thought Edward and I could be musical soul mates. No. I thought that until I hung out with Jasper last night. He's even heard of Love, Robot. He even liked A. **(AN: A is a British band. They're pretty unknown because they broke up before they really blew up in the U.S.) **

Weirdly I dreamt of him singing to me. He sang Replay by Iyaz.

_Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay _

_Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay_

_  
Remember the first time we met  
You was at the mall wit yo friend  
I was scared to approach ya  
But then you came closer  
Hopin' you would give me a chance_

Who would have ever knew  
That we would ever be more than friends  
We're real worldwide, breakin all the rules  
She like a song played again and again

That girl, like somethin off a poster  
That girl, is a dime they say  
That girl, is a gun to my holster  
She's runnin through my mind all day, ay

Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay

_Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay_

_You been all around the globe  
Not once did you leave my mind  
We talk on the phone, from night til the morn  
Girl you really change my life  
Doin things I never do  
I'm in the kitchin cookin things she likes_

We're real worldwide, breakin all the rules  
Someday I wanna make you my wife  
That girl, like somethin off a poster  
That girl, is a dime they say  
That girl, is the gun to my holster  
She's runnin through my mind all day, ay

Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay

_Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay_

I can be your melody  
A girl that could write you a symphony  
The one that could fill your fantasies  
So come baby girl let's sing with me  
Ay, I can be your melody  
A girl that could write you a symphony  
The one that could fill your fantasies  
So come baby girl let's sing with me

Ay, na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
Shawty got me singin  
Na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na  
Now she got me singin

Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay

_Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay_

His voice was like honey and sex. He was such a great musician. Just as I was about to kiss him… the dream changed. Charlie was screaming and yelling at me like I had done something wrong and I was running away. I tripped and fell down. Charlie had caught up to me and was beating me and kicking me. Jasper appeared out of thin fucking air, picked me up and ran away with me to a place that Charlie couldn't find us.

That's when I woke up. I was breathing heavy and Jasper was looking at me like he was worried. He had the guitar in his hand, strumming… replay.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." I replied, clutching my sides. I knew I wasn't hurt but that shit was _vivid_. I tried to catch my breath but I couldn't.

"Hey did you get contacts?" he asked.

"No. I- uh…"

"Oh. It's just that before, your eyes were brown but now they're like, deep blue."

"Oh. I uhm, they change colors."

"That's really cool."

"Hey you wanna go do something?" I asked.

"Sure," he said with a smirk. That sexy damn smirk that drove me _crazy! _"Just let me tell Edward and get your clothes from the dryer."

**So? Tell me what you think. If you have ANY questions feel free to ask me. Yeah, I know its kinda suckish and COMPLETELY pointless but the idea was nagging at me....**

**Reviews are better than getting carried up the stairs by Jasper :)**

**Xoxo**

**Michelle**


	6. Why Jasper?

**Okay guys, like I said before, I have no clue where the Bella/Jasper thing is going. And no I don't know where it leaves Edward.**

**So with that out of the way, I hope you guys enjoy this! It's in EPOV, so... I don't know how bad its gunna be. Tell me what you guys think. Please. Because I honestly, I'm stuck. I don't know where to go from this point so suggestions would be FREAKING AWESOME!! Anyway, enjoy.**

**What Now? Chapter 6 Why Jasper?**

**EPOV**

"Go to my room and pick one out." Jasper said with a smirk. Bella smiled back and went up to his room.

It was the smirk that always scared me. He liked her, I could tell by that smirk. I had to get it out in the open. I should be able to pursue her because I met her first. Fuck. What if she likes him? I mean, she did spent all night with him and the way she looks at him...

"Do you like her?" I asked when Bella was upstairs.

---

Why the fuck did he pick Disturbia? I hate this movie so damn much. So I left. I went to my room and listened to music. After a while I decided, I'll write her a song. I grabbed a pen and notebook and got to work.

Yeah... twenty minutes later I was asleep. I didn't have anything written down. I woke up a few hours later and went downstairs to see if Bella and Jasper were still watching movies. They weren't. I went up to Jasper's room. I knocked on the door.

"Come in," I heard Jasper say. I walked in and I didn't really like what I saw. Bella was sleeping in his bed and he was sitting at the end playing his guitar.

"So, what did you want big bro?"

_To grill you about how you feel about Bella._

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to chill with you Jazz."

"Okay E, what's up?"

"Nothing. I was bored, figured you could think of something for us to do."

"You want to get something to eat?"

"Why the fuck are you always hungry Jasper?"

"I don't know. I just am. So, we gunna eat or what?"

"Sure."

We went downstairs. It was like noon so we made sandwiches. He made his nasty fucking tomato and mayonnaise sandwich and I made ham and cheese.

"How can you actually eat that?" I asked.

"Have you ever tried it?"

"No"

"Then don't say shit."

"It's fucking nasty."

"Says who?"

"Everyone"

"Bella likes it."

"How do you know?" I asked incredulous.

"When she came down here last night I was eating some and she tried it. She said it was 'fucking delicious'. So ha! I'm not the only one."

_Great._

_"NO!"_ we heard Bella scream. I was shocked, frozen in place. Jasper on the other hand, was up the stairs and back in his room in about four seconds. I ran up the stairs right after him. When I got back he was catching his breath, looking at a sleeping Bella.

"Christ," I said trying to catch my breath.

Bella was tossing and turning in Jasper's bed whimpering. I didn't know what to do. Jasper did apparently.

He picked up his guitar and started playing replay.

_Shawty's like a melody in my head_

_That I can't keep out_

__

Got me singin' like

_Na na na na everyday_

_It's like my iPod's stuck on replay replay_

_Shawty's like a melody in my head_

_That I can't keep out_

_Got me singin' like_

_Na na na na everyday_

_It's like my iPod's stuck on replay replay_

She gradually just stopped. She stopped tossing and turning and she stopped whimpering but after she completely calmed down, she started talking.

"Jasper," she said.

"Dude what the fuck?" I said. He just shrugged and kept singing.

_Shawty's like a melody in my head  
_

_That I can't keep out  
_

_Got me singin' like  
_

_Na na na na everyday  
_

_It's like my iPod's stuck on replay replay_

Shawty's like a melody in my head

That I can't keep out

Got me singin' like

Na na na na everyday

It's like my iPod's stuck on replay replay

"We won Jasper. Isn't that awesome? We won a freakin' Grammy." Bella mumbled in her sleep.

_Shawty's like a melody in my head  
_

_That I can't keep out  
_

_Got me singin' like  
_

_Na na na na everyday  
_

_It's like my iPod's stuck on replay replay _

"Your voice is like," incoherent mumbles, "Jasper. …Mmhmmm. That's why we won a Grammy." He just looked at her with a longing expression. Oh, fuck. Karma's a bitch I tell you! This is what I get for being as asshole. My little brother wants the girl of my dreams. And she probably wants him back.

"Jasper. I'm gunna go-uhh-" I turned around and went to my room. Why does god hate me? Jasper gets all the girls I really want. Jessica Stanley in seventh grade, Tanya Denali in eighth grade, Lauren Mallory in ninth grade, Even Leah Clearwater last year. And now he's gunna get my Sexy Library Girl? What the fuck?

Why Jasper? Why not me? What does he have that all those girls wanted that I don't have? Is it his hair? No, because he looks grubby with his hair that long. Is it his eyes? It could be his eyes, but I doubt it. It's not his _"musical talents"_ because I'm just as good, if not better than him. I play guitar better that him, I can lay the piano and he can't. He can't sing, or write. I Can. What the fuck is it that makes him_ so_ much better than me? It's not like he's smart or has a fucking personality.

Just then I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said.

"Hey Edward, me and Bella want to walk around. You in?"

_No. I don't want to watch you mac on my girl you asshole._ "Sure." God, I'm such a masochist.

"Okay, she's just getting dressed, then I was gunna show her around, let her see the high school, all that. Then I was gunna walk her home."

"Okay. Uh, I'll be down stairs." I said while getting up. I ran down the stairs and waited outside on the porch. It was raining and kind of cold but not cold enough to go back and get a jacket. A minute later Jasper opened the door with Bella right behind him. She was wearing the same outfit as when I first saw her last night, dark jeans tight white shirt, motorcycle boots but she didn't have her leather jacket. I didn't knw why I expected her to be in different clothes Jasper was trying to look like a bad ass with his dark jeans, black shirt, boots, and black leather jacket.

_Bitch._

My thoughts were circling around how she probably liked them like that. Bad asses. Then they were circling around how much she probably liked Jasper. I'll give it a week until they start going out. Fuck. My. Life. We started walking towards Forks High School. It was like a twenty minute walk. I wondered why we were walking instead driving my car or Jasper's car. Whatever, it doesn't matter. I was getting really pissed because while we were walking, not only was no one saying anything, but they just kept staring at each other in that puppy love type way. It was sickening. I learned pretty quickly that bella wasn't so coordinated. When she wasn't watching her feet (gazing up at Jasper) she would trip. A lot. And of course before I could, Jasper with his catlike reflexes would catch her and let her get her balance again.

Bella looked over at me about five minutes before we got to the school and asked, "Are you okay? You seem kind of pissed."

"What? No, I'm fine. I just kind of wish I would have thought to just drive us. I'm fucking freezing."

She was too I could tell. Her teeth were chattering, she was hugging her torso, and she was actually shaking. I wasn't helping that we were all fucking soaked because of the rain.

"Yeah. I'm cold too." Jasper took off his jacket and gave it to her. She tried to decline it saying she didn't want him to get cold but he insisted that he wasn't cold, that he could handle it. She put it on and it was big on her but I could tell that immediately she was warmer.

"Thanks." She said quietly, as we got to the school.

"It's nothing."

"This is it?" she asked unbelieving.

"Yeah" we both said at the same time.

"Wow."

"What?" I asked.

"It's just so… small"

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, it's just that I'm not used to being in small towns. My old school had like seven thousand students, so to come here and go to a school with only like four hundred is… weird."

"Oh," Jasper and I said at the same time.

"You wanna head back to your house?" Jasper asked. Bella's fists clenched and she squeezed her eyes shut.

_I'll take that as a no._

"I probably should," she said shakily.

We got to her house in about ten minutes. The lights were on and Chief Swan's cruiser was in the driveway. Jasper and I instinctively stopped when we saw the cruiser. Bella turned around with a worried expression and asked,

"Hey, do you have cell phones?"

"Yeah," we said. She pulled out her cell phone and asked us for our numbers. After we gave them to her and she gave us hers, she thanked us and turned to go back to her house. She stopped a few yards away and asked Jasper, "Hey do you want you jacket back?" while pulling it off.

"No, its okay, you can keep it."

"Really?" she asked hopeful.

"Yeah" he answered with a smirk.

She turned around and walked back to her house. We stayed there until she closed the door behind her.

We turned and walked home. Not twenty seconds after we got home, I got a call from Bella.

"Hello?"

_"Hey. Um, I know this is kind of shitty, but can I crash at your house tonight?"_

"Sure. Did you get in another fight with your dad?"

_"You could say that."_

"What do you mean?"

_"I'll tell you when I see you. I can't talk right now."_

"I'll come pick you up. Okay?"

_"Okay. I'm gunna start walking though."_

"Okay. I'll be there in about ten minutes."

_"Bye Edward"_

"Bye Bella"

I grabbed my keys and ran downstairs. "Jasper ill be back in twenty," I yelled.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Bella needs to stay the night again."

"I'll come," he said running down the stairs.

_Great._

I drove as fast as I could until I saw Bella. She had a backpack on.

She got in the back, next to Jasper, and her phone rang almost immediately.

_Every other city we go_

_Every other video_

_No matter where I go_

_I see the-_

2Pac? Really?

"Hello?" she answered shakily.

Someone on the other line said something that made her start crying. Jasper pulled her close to him and rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. I couldn't watch anymore. For the rest of the ride I kept my eyes on the road. "I know. … I know mom, but- … Yeah, I know." Then she got angry. "No! That never happened. … So you believe _him _over _me?_ … What the fuck mom? You know I don't lie to you. _Ever_. So why would I start now? Lying is part of his fucking _job_. It's _nothing_ to him! … Yeah, I know you're still hung up on him but that doesn't mean I'm lying. … Oh? … Yeah, ya know what?" she angrily snapped her phone shut. Just then we pulled up to the house.

I got out but Bella and Jasper stayed out there for a good ten minutes. When they came back in Jaspers shirt was wet with Bella's tears and her eyes were red and puffy.

"Are you okay? Can I get you something?" I asked once I took in her appearance.

**Yeah, I know. It sucked. I'm sorry. Like previously stated, I'm stuck and I didn't know where it could go from where chapter five left off. So pretty much this whole chapter was forced and I have no effing clue where to go from here. I'm trying. Really, I am. But it's hard. So please review. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Oh and also like stated in previous chapters, I have NO CLUE where the whole Jasper/Bella thing is going. It might end with her getting with Edward, it might not. I don't know right now. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED SUGGESTIONS BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHERE TO GO FROM HERE!!**

**Do it for the starving kittens in Boston?**

**Xoxo**

**Michelle**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all my lovely readers! I still own nothing and I'm still stuck so this might be short and it's probably gunna suck. Sorry guys. But hey, I tried right? So anyway, please enjoy. I hope you guys like it.  
****Once again I don't know where the whole Bella/Jasper thing is going. I don't know where the Bella/Edward thing is going either.  
****Oh and also I'm probably gunna change the rating to M soon because I don't know if all the swearing is T. I'm doing it just to be safe. ****  
Oh oh, and for all of you who are like, "Where are Edward and Jasper's parents?" all will be revealed soon enough.  
****Please guys I need suggestions because I've got horrible writers block right now and I cant seem to contiue it without it seeming overly-forced. Help please?**

**JPOV**

We pulled up to the house and Bella was crying on my shoulder. Edward was being a little bitch and went in the house as soon as we got there. He can't handle when women cry. At least I was there for her.

She started to pull away from me. She said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything. I'm sorry for imposing and burdening you guys with my problems."

"You're not burdening us and if we didn't want you here we wouldn't have asked you to come."

"Thanks Jasper," she said burying her face in my chest while I rubbed her back again.

"You want to talk about it?"

She looked up at me with her big scared blue-grey eyes and said, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. What happened at you dad's house last night?"

She started crying on my shirt again and said, "Well, I had to sleep over my cousin's house Friday night. Words were said, things were done, long story short, I made her cry and lock herself in her room until the next day. When I got home Charlie started yelling at me for it. I got pissed because when we were kids she always did shit to me, made me cry, all that, but Charlie would say, "Suck it up. It's not that bad." so I called him out on being a hypocritical asshole. We got in a fight, I left, I ran into Edward, we walked around, we came back here, and that's It."

"Okay. What happened just now?" I hoped I wasn't upsetting her too much but it would be good for her to get it out. And honestly, I was curious. She started bawling and I was scared because I didn't know what the fuck to do. I just rubbed her back a little firmer and pulled her closer to me. It was the only comfort I could offer.

"I came home and Charlie fucking flipped. He started yelling at me, saying all these ridiculous things about me because I was out all night. He knew I left with Edward. So I got defensive and told him how much of an asshole he was being. I called my mom and told her that I wanted to come home. She called my dad, they talked and he told her so many lies it's funny."

"If you don't mind me asking, what did he say that got you so upset?"

"He told her that I came home and started yelling at screaming at him even though it was completely the other way around. I didn't even raise my voice to him today. He said that I was having-" she was sobbing so hard that I couldn't even tell what she was saying. "And I mean that's fucking ridiculous because I don't even know you guys. Why would I do that? And the killer part? She believes him over me. She had a divorce because he cheated on her and lied to her so much. Now, I've never lied to my mom, she knows that, but she sits there and calls me a liar. I don't understand. Ya know?"

"Yeah."

She looked up at me and something was there. It was like she was asking me a silent question only; I didn't know what it was.

"Do you want to go inside?" I asked.

"Sure"

We walked up the driveway and she looked at me apologetically, although I had no idea what she was sorry for. "I'm sorry about that."

"Sorry about what?"

"That you had to do that for me."

I grabbed her by the hand to stop her. She turned to face me and even though her face was red and swollen and her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was everywhere she was still fucking beautiful. I told her, "If I didn't want to do shit with you, for you, I wouldn't. Don't be sorry. Please?"

She just smiled at me best she could and walked back up to the house. When we walked in Edward took one look at us and asked Bella, "Are you okay? Can I get you something?"

_Now he gives a shit? _Asshole.

"No. I'm fine."

"You don't need anything?" I asked.

"I'm just a little tired."

"You want to go to sleep now?"

"No. I just want something to do. Hey, you want to get something to eat?"

"Sure."

**Like I said, it was short AND it sucked. Sorry. I'm hopelessly stuck; I don't know where to go from here. Suggestions would make my day and continue this story…**

**Do it for the starving kittens in Boston.**


	8. Your Beautiful Blue Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Yeah, I'm sorry for the last few chapters sucking. I got a few suggestions and I'm just rolling with it. So if you have questions, suggestions, any of that you can put it in a review or you can PM me. There is more at the end.**

**Oh, and a HUGE thank you to Sarah2313 for her awesome suggestions and reviews that make my day. (Check her out) Thank you for everyone else who reviewed with suggestions too. Thank you so much. My cat looks at me like I'm crazy when I open my e-mail and squeal like a little girl at the sight of your wonderful reviews. Thank you. You guys rock! Anyway, here is CHAPTER EIGHT!!**

**I made it extra long because you lovely readers had to wait so long for it. There are some twists in there. And even some Charlie POV for you guys! And I know it will get a little confusing but everything will be explained in the next chapters. I Love you guys! I Hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Chapter 8 You're Beautiful Blue Eyes**

**EPOV**

When Jasper and Bella came back in, Jasper's shirt was wet with Bella's tears and her eyes were red and puffy. The side of her face was slightly swollen and bruised. I figured that she might have fallen or something.

"Are you okay? Can I get you something?" I asked once I took in her appearance.

"No. I'm fine."

"You don't need anything?" Jasper asked.

"I'm just a little tired."

"You want to go to sleep now?" Jasper asked.

"No. I just want something to do. Hey, you want to get something to eat?" I think Bella knew that his weakness. Food. If you didn't like where a conversation was going with Jasper the only thing you have to do is say "hey you want to eat something" and he's in the kitchen faster than a criminal with an old woman's purse running down the street.

"Sure."

And with that we all headed to the kitchen where I had just finished making sandwiches for all of us. I had tried a tomato and mayonnaise sandwich and it was good. I made six while they were out in the car. I made two for me, two for Jasper, and two for Bella.

"Told you it was good," Jasper said smugly.

"Yeah, I know."

After we ate Bella went upstairs to take a shower and call her mom.

"Hey Jasper?" I asked. "If we offered, do you think she would stay with us for a while?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Why?"

"Why do you think? I mean, every time I see her, her face is bruised and shit," Jasper was getting pissed I could tell. He didn't like the thought of anyone getting hurt or abused or whatever. Especially girls. "Did you see her when she came today? I'll bet you anything-"

"Hey, uhm I'm gunna-" he ran up to his room.

I sat down on the couch trying to figure shit out. I mean we've got tons of extra rooms. She wouldn't have to worry about rent or anything because our parents left us the house and tons of money so she wouldn't have to worry about anything. But she might not even want to live with us. Even if it did mean getting away from Charlie.

"Hey," I heard someone whisper. Well, not _someone_. Bella. "Why do you look so sad?" she sounded worried. I looked up at her and gasped as soon as I saw her face. Her big beautiful deep blue eyes-I didn't know why they kept changing colors- were sad and the side of her face was bruised and her lip was swollen. She had a black eye. I was so fucking angry that something like that could happen to someone like her. She grabbed my hand and my eyes shot down to our clasped hands on the couch. Her knuckles her fucking bruised too.

"Where did you get all these bruises?" I asked rubbing circles in her palm.

"I... fell?" She said, well asked. Bella obviously wasn't a good liar.

"You wanna try again?"

"No."

"Please tell me" I pleaded with her.

"No" she said as one lone tear fell down her face.

"Did he hit you?" I hoped she would say no and mean it but what other explanation is there?

"Fuck." she said looking down at her lap.

"That's not a 'yes' and it's not a 'no'. Bella, you can tell me anything. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

"Really?"

"I promise. But you gotta tell me."

"Yeah. He did. But it was my fault. And it's not like I could tell anyone anyway. He's the fucking Chief of Police. No one would believe me if I said he beat me."

"I would."

"You don't count"

I smiled, "Why not?"

"Because you couldn't do anything about it. Plus we're just teenagers no one will believe us"

"I could do something about it right now if you'd let me"

"And what would that be?" she asked skeptically.

"I could ask you to live with us."

Her eyes met mine and I didn't know if it was a bad thing or a good thing because I didn't know if she would want to.

"Really?" she whispered leaning towards me.

"Yes." I said.

"Why?" she said leaning in further.

"I... you should be happy. I don't want to see you like this," I said smoothing back a lock of hair behind her ear. She shivered and looked back at me. I swear to god she was about to kiss me but Jasper came down the stairs just then.

"What are you guys talking about?" _Cockblock_.

"Nothing Jazz. I was just talking to Bella about staying here."

"Oh. You gunna?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I don't know guys."

"Well, we will let you think about it. Okay?" I walked up the stairs and dragged Jasper up with me.

***

**BOPV **

I quietly walked down the stairs and saw Edward sitting on the couch looking somber. "Hey," I whispered. "Why do you look so sad?" I asked. He looked up and gasped as soon as he saw me. I knew then that I must have been fucking hideous. He looked disgusted. Then he just looked pissed. I took one of his hands in mine and he looked down at our hands on the couch. He had a little smile on his face. It disappeared quickly. He looked sad and dismal after a few seconds.

"Where did you get all these bruises?" He asked rubbing circles in my palm. Fuck. How am I gunna explain that shit?

"I... fell" I lied.

"You wanna try again?" He obviously didn't buy it.

"No."

"Please tell me" He pleaded.

"No" I said as I felt a tear fall.

"Did he hit you?" Shit. I can't tell him. He would never believe me. And if he did, he would pity me or take advantage of my weakness.

"Fuck." I said quietly, looking down at my lap. There was no way to avoid it now.

"That's not a 'yes' and it's not a 'no'. Bella, you can tell me anything. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

"Really?" I just hoped that he could see how fucking scared I was to tell him. I hoped he would believe me. I hoped he wouldn't think less of me for being weak.

"I promise. But you gotta tell me." It seemed like he really cared. It seemed like he really wanted to help.

"Yeah. He did. But it was my fault." And it truly fucking was. I should have never said all the horrible things and done all those mean things to Chelsea Friday night and Saturday. "And it's not like I could tell anyone anyway. He's the fucking Chief of Police. No one would believe me if I said he beat me."

"I would." He said. I think he meant it.

"You don't count" I said with a small smile.

"Why not?" he asked with a smirk

"Because you couldn't do anything about it. Plus we're just teenagers no one will believe us" It was completely true. No one gives a shit what kids say. Especially if said children are going against the some type of authority.

"I could do something about it right now if you'd let me" What the fuck is he talking about? What could he possibly do to change anything at all?

"And what would that be?" I asked skeptically.

"I could ask you to live with us." His green eyes were burning a fucking hole into my soul and I just gazed back at him unbelieving at first. Then his words sunk in. I don't know why but I had the strongest urge to kiss him. His eyes met mine with such intensity that I didn't even know what the fuck to do. "Really?" I whispered leaning towards him.

"Yes." He said shakily.

"Why?" I asked leaning in further. I really didn't know why he was so nice to me and offering me a place here. I mean not that I don't want it. I do. But I just didn't know why he was so fucking generous.

"I... you should be happy. I don't want to see you like this," he said smoothing back a lock of hair behind my ear. I shivered and looked back at him I leaned in further. I was inches away from him. I was so close to kissing him when Jasper came down the stairs.

_Fuck! I can't believe I almost just did that! Oh, I am so screwed! Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing Jazz. I was just talking to Bella about staying here." Edward said in a tone that made me think Jasper knew about this the whole time. _Assholes. _"Oh. You gunna?" Jasper asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I don't know guys." I said warily.

"Well, we will let you think about it. Okay?" Edward said before he started up the stairs dragging Jasper behind him.

Fuck!

Now I really had to think. It would be awesome to get away from Charlie but what if this doesn't work out? What happens if shit goes down and I can't stay here anymore? What am I gunna do then? Well it would be better than getting beat every fucking day by Charlie. Just then my phone rang.

"Hello?"

***

Those fucking assholes! When were they gunna fucking tell me? I'm definitely coming here for a while. And if Charlie has a fucking problem I'm only seventeen for two more weeks he won't be able to do shit.

I walked up the stairs to Edward's room. No one was there. I went down to Jasper's room. Edward was sitting in a chair in the corner and Jasper was on his bed. "Hey, can you drive me to Charlie's house?"

"Your gunna go back there!?!" Jasper nearly shouted.

"Only to get the rest of my shit," I said with a smile.

They both jumped up, "Really!?!?" they asked.

"Yeah, I know that it's all-" Jasper picked me up and ran down the stairs with me over his shoulder down to Edward's car outside. "Lemmie go! Put me down! Jasper!" finally he set me down. I couldn't help it, I giggled as he set me down. He smirked at me and said, "Sorry. I'm just a little excited"

"A little?" He gave me a look and picked me up again. He had me over his shoulder and started running around. I'm not gunna lie, I kinda liked it... how strong he was and how comfortable we were with each other but I'd never tell him that. After five minutes of me squealing and screaming for him to put me down he did but he didn't let go.

"Are you done?" Edward asked exasperated.

"Yeah, lets go!" Jasper nearly squealed.

***

**Charlie POV**

_Ring! _

_Ring! _

_Ring!_

"Hello?"

"Charlie?"

_Renee_

"Yeah?"

"Um, I kinda_—please_ don't hate me" I could _never_ hate Renee._ Ever._

"Why—how could I ever hate you Renee?"

"I told her"

I didn't mean it but I started yelling. I was beyond pissed. "HOW COULD YOU TELL HER!?! WHY WOULD YOU TELL HER?!?"

"Baby, I had to. She needed to know! And after what she told me I couldn't _not_ tell her!"

Shit. "What did she tell you?"

"She told me about everything that happened since Friday night. About what you did to her before you yelled at her Saturday. About what you did when she came home today…"

"Well its not like—"

"She deserved to know Charlie!"

"No she fucking didn't!"

"I'm sorry! Really, I am."

"I cant even—"

"—goodbye Charlie."

"I love you Renee"

"I love you too!"

Shit! Now Bella knows. Now Renee knows how bad it is without her here. God. I don't deserve to be the Chief of Police. But that doesn't mean that I'm gunna quit or something. I'm gunna act like none of this shit ever happened. Besides Bella would never tell anyone.

I hope. I walked over to the closet and visited with my old friend Johnny W.B.

***

_Knock!_

_Knock!_

_Knock!_

"Fuck!" I heard someone say.

_Knock!_

_Knock!_

_Knock!_

"Dammit Charlie! Open the_ fucking_ door!"

_Knock!_

_Knock!_

_Knock!_

I dragged my drunken ass off of the couch and went to the door. Bella was standing there furious. She was strangely beautiful when she was angry. "Bella!" I said trying to give her a hug. She stepped back looking disgusted. "Are you finally going to stop being stupid and come back? I'm sorry for what I did. Really, I am Bella. I don't want something bad to happen to you out there. Please tell me you're coming back? " I asked hoping that she would say yes and go to her room. She gave me a look, sniffed the air and asked, "Are you drunk Charlie?" So what if I was? What if I_ did_ have nine too many? It's none of her fucking business. "Yeah. So what if I am?" she rolled her eyes and ran up the stairs. I smiled to myself and closed the door. I heard scuffling around up in her room but went back to the couch. Ten minutes later she came down the stairs with three luggage bags and a duffel bag in her hands. "Where the fuck are you going young lady?" I slurred. She ignored me and headed for the door. "I asked you a question! You better answer me this instant!" I yelled.

"Charlie—"

"—I am your father. You show me respect!"

"Charlie I'm not even—I'm leaving Charlie" she said. In that moment everything was different. I wasn't staring at Bella anymore. I was staring at Renee leaving me again. I almost cried. But instead of begging her to stay I was pissed. How could she leave me again? Why would she do this to me again? No. she's not leaving again. I won't let her.

"You're not leaving Renee! Not again." I yelled while getting off of the couch.

She looked disgusted. "How drunk _are_ you?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Because Charlie, I'm not Renee."

"What?" I asked stepping towards her.

"Get away from me Charlie," she said pulling out a cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" I asked.

"No one." She said fiercely. "Hey, will you come get me? Please?" she asked someone over the phone.

"Where are you going Renee? Who were you talking to?" I asked in a pathetic slurred tone.

"Charlie, I am _not_ Renee. I am Bella. Please Charlie, you gotta let me go." I didn't. She needed to stay with me.

"No. I don't. You can't leave. I won't let you Renee."

"Fuck!"

"Don't swear. It's not ladylike Renee."

"I AM NOT YOUR EX WIFE!!"

"What?!"

"You heard me Charlie. I'm not Renee. You are drunk and you need some help." She said sweetly walking towards me. I stepped back a little. She looked over my shoulder and smiled. I loved her smile. She looked back at me. "Bye. Stay safe for me. Please?"

"Okay…"

She ran for the door while I was just shocked, frozen in place.

"Don't go!" I called. But it was too late. She was already gone.

***

**JPOV**

"Do you think she's okay in there? I mean she's been in there for like an hour"

"Jasper, Calm the fuck down. She's been in there for—" he looked at his watch "—twelve minutes. I'm sure she fine."

"Edward! How could you say that? He could be beating her right now! And all you have to say is 'I'm sure she's fine'? What the hell dude?"

"Jasper, you need to chill the fuck out!"

My phone rang

_Tomorrow_

_I'm finally comin' home tomorrow_

_I just gotta get through today_

_But hey, what's one more day to wait_

"Hello?"

"Hey, will you come get me? Please?" Bella asked. She sounded scared but fierce at the same time. I figured she was around Charlie and that's why she sounded fierce. Faintly I heard, "Where are you going Renee? Who were you talking to?" I'm guessing it was Chief Swan. If the slurring was any indication he was really drunk. "Of course. I'll be there in ten seconds" I said jumping out of the car and sprinting to her house. The door was opened so I stood on the porch.

On my way up the stairs I heard, "No. I don't. You can't leave. I won't let you Renee."

"Fuck!" Bella said in that fierce/scared tone.

"Don't swear. It's not ladylike Renee." Chief Swan slurred.

"I AM NOT YOUR EX WIFE!!" Bella screamed at him.

"What?!" he was taken aback. And just because I didn't know what the fuck was going on, I was too.

"You heard me Charlie. I'm not Renee. You are drunk and you need some help." She said sweetly walking towards him. He stepped back a little. She looked over his shoulder at me and smiled. I loved her smile. She looked back at Chief Swan. "Bye. Stay safe for me. Please?"

"Okay…" he said swaying a little.

She ran for the door and when she reached me I grabbed her bags and ran towards Edward's car.

"Don't go!" I heard Chief Swan call. We ran faster. When we reached the car, Bella hopped in the back seat and I threw her bags in the trunk. I got in and Edward asked, "What happened?"

"Yeah, what _did_ happen Bella? Why did he keep calling you Renee? What was that all about? Who's Renee?"

"Renee is his ex wife. He was really drunk. That's why he kept calling me Renee. I guess it's because it was like déjà vu for him or something. I don't know."

***

"Do you want to talk?" I asked. Edward said that I had to wait to talk to her for an hour because she probably wanted to be alone for a while. It's been an hour and a half and she's still all fetal on the couch staring at the wall. Something was wrong and I didn't know what to do other than to ask.

"No." she replied in a monotone voice.

"You sure?"

"Yep." She said in a monotone voice, still staring at the wall.

"Are you okay?" That simple question broke her out of it. She turned her head to look at me. When she did I didn't like what I saw. Her beautiful clear blue eyes were scared. "No." she said.

I walked over to the couch and grabbed her up in my arms. "It's okay. You can tell me. I don't ever want you to feel like that." It was true. I already love her like a brother even though I've only known her for two days. I don't want her to feel scared or like she can't talk to one of us. "I um, I know Jasper. I just need to get over the shock before I can tell you guys." She said and her eyes got impossibly sadder. "Okay. I'll be up in my room if you want to talk or if you need anything or something."

Ten minutes later I heard a light knock on my door. "Come in" I called. Bella came right in and sat on the bed next to me.

"Hi" I said.

"Hi" she said sadly.

"Why are you so sad?" I mean I thought she would be happy to get away from Chief Swan.

"I got a call from my mom today right before I decided to stay here for a while." She didn't say anything for a while. She just stared out the window.

"And?" I asked because she wasn't finishing.

"I found out today that my whole life has been one big lie." She said looking at me. She looked scared and bitter. I didn't like when she felt like that. It was like I could feel exactly how she was feeling. I didn't like it.

"What do you mean?"

"I was—my parents were victims of a serial killer when I was a baby." Holy shit. "Renee was my baby sitter and my mom's best friend so when she heard the news she offered to adopt me. At the time she was still married to Charlie." She shook her head and looked over at the wall again. "They weren't gunna tell me. But when I told Renee about how bad Charlie beat me this time, she broke down and told me. I just can't imagine having someone else's child and not telling then that they were adopted. I—I don't know. I can't believe that they didn't tell me till now! I just…" she looked over at me again with the sadness and bitter coloring her expression. I couldn't take it anymore.

"My parents were killed last year in a car accident." I blurted. Why did I just say that? Shit!

"Is that why I haven't seen anyone besides you and Edward here?"

"Yeah. They left us this house."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

The bitterness and sadness was staring back at me in her eyes and I wanted it gone. I had to do something. So I did. I grabbed her face in my hands and I kissed her. I didn't know why but I just did it. She was frozen for a second and I was starting to get scared. But then it happened. She grabbed my hair in one hand and pulled me closer as she kissed me back. I'm not gunna lie, she was amazing. She was an amazing girl, an amazing kisser, an amazing friend. I think I was falling for her. We broke apart to catch our breath after a while and I don't know why but I blurted out, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that" while looking down at my lap. She grabbed my face forcing me to look at her and whispered, "Don't be. I'm glad you did." with a small smile. All the sadness and bitter was gone. It was replaced with excitement. If she was happy that I did then hopefully she wouldn't mind if I did it again. "Is it okay if I—"she kissed me and answered my question before I even finished asking it.

***

"I know this is going to sound weird but will you… be my" she cut me off with her amazing lips against mine again but I think she knew what I was going to ask. "Yes." She whispered against my lips.

I smiled and got off of my bed. I held out my hand for her. She took it and we walked down stairs. I think I'll always remember the look in her beautiful blue eyes when she said 'yes'

_Her Beautiful Blue Eyes _

**So? What did you guys think? Was it too all over the place? I'm sorry if it was. And I'm sorry if it was confusing. Let me know if you're confused about anything. This chapter kind of took on a life of its own and completely spiraled out of control. Once again, HUGE thank you to ****Sarah2313 for her suggestions. If you guys have questions ask. Okay, so lemmie clear some things up right now though.**

**Bella is adopted. (If you want me to put that whole conversation in a future chapter I will. Just tell me.)**

**Bella's real mother and father are Kate and Garrett Denali. (I don't know I decided to just do it)**

**Jasper and Bella are officially going out.**

**It's not gunna last. I'll probably throw Alice in there at some point.**

**At this point I'm leaning towards it ending with Edward and Bella together.**

**Jasper and Bella will be together for a while before that happens.**

**Yes, Charlie beats Bella, and it's really bad when he's drunk.**

**Renee and Charlie love each other but Renee divorced him because of his drunkenness.**

**Both Edward and Jasper are falling in love with Bella right now.**

**In the beginning of this chapter Bella's face isn't bruised from falling like Edward thought. It was from Charlie beating her.**

**When Renee was talking to Charlie on the phone she was referring to him beating Bella and telling her she was adopted.**

**Johnny W.B. is whiskey.**

**Thank you guys for being awesome! Please review? Do it for the starving kittens in Boston?**

**Reviews are better than kissing Jasper ;)**

**Love you guys!!**

**Xoxo**

**Michelle**


	9. And Now

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**I'm sorry if this chapter is stupid or horrible or whatever. Suggestions are greatly appreciated. I know this is kind of a short chapter. Sorry.**

**Chapter 9 And Now**

Last Time on What Now (in JPOV)

"_I know this is going to sound weird but will you… be my" she cut me off with her amazing lips against mine again but I think she knew what I was going to ask. "Yes." She whispered against my lips._

_I smiled and got off of my bed. I held out my hand for her. She took it and we walked down stairs. I think I'll always remember the look in her beautiful blue eyes when she said 'yes'_

_Her Beautiful Blue Eyes _

**Edward POV**

"Isn't that amazing?!?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, I guess." I replied in a monotone.

"Dude what the fuck is your problem?!"

"Nothing Jasper, I don't have a problem"

"Whatever"

Fuck Jasper. Hard. With something painful. Ughhhhh!

I can't believe he asked her to be his girlfriend. No, actually I can. What I can't believe is that she said yes. This is some bullshit! What the fuck? Well I guess I should have known better. I mean Jasper does always get his fucking way. It's probably not going to last anyway. I mean, we are living together now. It's not like they're going to stay together forever. They can't. Right? I mean, right?

Fuck.

***

**Jasper POV**

"Why are we here so early? I mean, it's like seven." She asked.

"School starts at seven twenty four"

"Ew. Why?"

"I don't know. It just does."

I had to drag her tired ass out of the car to the administration office. I introduced her to Ms. Cope and let Ms. Cope do her thing. She gave Bella maps and papers, slips that needed to be signed by all of her teachers. Thank god we had four out of six classes and lunch together. I know people are gunna start shit with her. And ever since yesterday when I saw the bruises covering most of her body I've been feeling really fucking protective of her.

***

Yesterday when we came back home, I left her to get dressed after we ate. Ten minutes later I went back into her room but I didn't know she wasn't done. She was just standing in front of her mirror in only her bra and panties looking over her body. At first I felt dirty. Then I was pissed when I saw all the bruises. Big purple and blue bruises. They were everywhere. On her stomach it looked like someone kicked her multiple times. Hard. And on her arms were obvious hand shaped bruises. Her legs were completely fucking purple. She has a black eye. I mean how does he get away with hurting her like that? It pisses me off to even think about someone having to just deal with that shit. At least she's good with makeup because if you didn't know it was there you wouldn't be able to tell. She doesn't know that I saw so I can't say anything. Fuck! "What are you thinking about Jasper?" she asked. Shit! What do I say? "Um nothing. Come on. We gotta get to class." We walked to first period Trigonometry and Bella was looking down the whole time, hiding from people like she should be ashamed of something. When we got there I went to my desk and thank god there was an empty one next to it. After Mr. Adams signed her slip she sat down next to me. The hour went by so quick. Next we went to second hour Spanish. Sra. Flores let her sit next to me for which I was thankful. The only other open seat was next to Mike Newton and he hasn't quite grasped that not every girl wants to jump him. Third hour history was really long and not because the teachers voice practically put me to sleep but because I didn't have this class with Bella. I didn't know if people were fucking with her or if she was okay. When the bell rang I practically ran to fourth hour English. She was getting her slip signed my Mr. Berty. I sat down and since the only seat available was the one next to me I was relaxed the whole period. Lunch was boring. Bella just looked at her lap the whole time and so did Edward. Emmett and Rosalie sat with us and all they did for the hour was suck face. It was repulsing. Fifth period I knew she would be safe even though I wasn't in her class. She had biology with Edward. And my last class of the day was Gym and I had it with Bella.

"So how was your day?" I asked when we got home.

"Oh, it was fine" she said.

"Were you nervous or something?"

"No. Why?"

"You looked down the whole day, you didn't say anything. You just seemed nervous or shy or something."

"Oh. I didn't realize I did that."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked pushing back her hair.

She looked up at me with big sad brown eyes. In an instant they turned clear blue. My breath caught. I couldn't help it. All she said was, "No," before she attacked me. "Mmmm," she said as I pulled her closer. God, she was an amazing kisser. She pulled away and said, "Sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"Don't be. I'm glad you did," I said as I kissed her again. As it was getting heavy I heard, "Get a room!"

I pulled away from Bella and said, "We're in my room Edward." I rolled my eyes and went back to making out with her. She stopped us quickly and I hated Edward a little bit.

"Hey, you wanna walk around?" she asked.

"Where? There's nothing to do in forks."

"We could walk around?"

"Sure. Let's go," I said grabbing her had and walking out the door.

We walked around for a while when Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley saw us. "Hi Bella!"

"Hey guys. What's up?" Jessica said.

"Oh, nothing. Just walking around with Jasper."

Jessica and Lauren looked at me like they didn't notice I was there before. "Hi Jasper," Lauren said. "Hey Jasper," said Jessica.

"Hi"

"So what are you guys going?" Jessica asked.

"Oh, Jasper's just showing me around." Bella said.

"Oh. Hey, we were gunna go up to Port Angeles to watch a movie and maybe go shopping. You wanna come?" Lauren asked.

"Sure" Bella said. She looked up at me and I could tell she could handle this so I said, "Hey I'm gunna go back home then. Okay?"

"Okay"

"Bye"

***

**Bella POV**

"I love you Amy!" The stupid blonde bitch said to the other stupid blonde bitch

"I love you too Chad!" The other stupid blonde bitch said to the first stupid blonde bitch.

_I thought this was an action movie…_

"Jessica, what is this?" I whispered.

"It's "Punch You in the Gut", Why?" she whispered back.

"Isn't it supposed to be an action movie?"

"No. It's a romantic comedy!"

Fuck. My. Life.

An hour later I was being shaken awake my Lauren and Jessica.

"I can't believe you fell asleep Bella!"

"Oh, I didn't know…"

"You want something to eat?"

"Sure."

We walked over to McDonalds and all got only a small soda. After that we went to a store and they got a few things. After ten minutes of Jessica bitching at me to "try something on" I grabbed a random pair of jeans and a random shirt. "You look so good in that Bella!" Lauren said. "Yeah?" I asked.

"You are getting this outfit" Jessica said in an intimidating tone.

"I can't"

"Why not!?!"

"I don't have enough money to buy this. Next week if we come here, I'll get it."

And with that we left. Jessica dropped me of in front of Charlie's house. I got out, waited untill I couldn't see her car anymore and walked back home. When I got home I went strait up to my room. Jasper and Edward were sleeping. At midnight I still couldn't fall asleep so I went down to the kitchen and of course Jasper was down there.

"Hey," I whispered. He turned around completely shocked.

"When did you get home?"

"Like nine…"

"You didn't come get me?"

"I thought you were sleeping"

He put down his food and we went up to his room.

***

"You did not!" he said in an amused tone.

"Sure did. That shit was boring. And stupid. Ugh. It was disgusting. I mean really, who wants to sit there for two hours watching people be all 'Oh I love you' 'Oh, I love you too'?" I rolled my eyes.

"…" he just kind gaped at me.

"What? I'm not into chick flicks…"

"What _are_ you into?"

"Everything… but chick flicks…"

"What's your favorite movie?"

"Uhm… I don't know. Maybe… I don't know. No, 'Death Proof' is my favorite of the moment I think."

"That was a really good one."

He's been looking down, walking on eggshells all day. What the fuck?

"Hey, do you wanna talk about something?"

"What?"

"It's nothing. Just, you seemed distant."

**So? What did ya think? Review please?**

**Do it for the starving kittens in Boston…**

**Suggestions would be great. I know the direction I wanna go with this but I think new ideas would make it better. Oh, and I'm working on a new story if your interested in that… the first chapter of that will be up soon! Thank you for reading and hopefully reviewing) Love ya'll**

**Xoxo**

**Michelle**


	10. Keep Keepin' On

**Okay, so I know it's been forever and a day since I updated this story. I'm sorry. I've been caught up in "Without A Sound" it's just been in my brain and invading my dreams. How can I not write more of it? Any who, this chapter was inspired by the song "Keep Keepin' On" by D-Pryde ft. August Rigo. This chapter is pretty much just a conversation with Jasper and Bella about what happened with Charlie and how they can deal with it. Then there's a little more at the end that has nothing to do with anything but I thought since I haven't updated in forever that you guys should get a little extra. I'll update "Without A Sound" sometime in the next few days and "What Now shortly after. So look out for that!**

**What Now Chapter 10 Keep Keepin' On**

Keep Keepin On – D-Pryde ft. August Rigo

_Hey, young man I know sometimes its hard  
To keep keeping on, but you gotta keep keeping on  
Yeah don't worry you'll get past the storm  
Just keep keeping on _

_Boy you gotta keep keeping on  
And lil homie if you get a lot of worse  
But don't worry homie Imma be the first  
To let you know that's it's gonna be alright_

_Young man, I know sometimes it gets hard  
But keep keeping on  
Homie you gotta keep keeping on  
And don't worry I know you will get past the storm  
You gotta keep keeping on  
Cause lil homie I've been through worse  
Oh a 100 times mothafuckin worse  
So let me tell you Imma be the first to tell you  
It's gonna be alright  
Cause what we got is are hopes and our dreams and our passion  
And that's so much more to be thankful for  
Lil homie I got you_

**Jasper POV**

"Just, you seemed distant." She said

"No. everything's fine"

"It's not. I can see it in your eyes Jasper." She said worriedly placing her hand over mine.

"Okay, but don't get mad okay?"

"Promise"

I don't believe that but I'll see.

"It's the bruises Bella"

"What bruises?" she asked feigning innocence, like she had no clue what I was talking about.

"_Your_ bruises Bella. The ones on your stomach, on your arms," I said sadly, pulling up her sleeve. "The ones on your legs."

"My bruises are why you're so distant?" she said defensively. _I knew she'd get mad._

"Why did you hide them from me – us?" I really didn't understand why she hid this. It would be nice to know.

"I'm just used to hiding them I guess," she said sadly, looking down at her lap.

"I don't get how you just cover it up and act like nothing ever happened" I whispered.

"I have to Jasper"

"What? You don't have to. I don't want you to feel like you have to."

"Well I don't like being pitied. I don't want people to feel bad for 'poor little Bella' okay? So yeah, I pretend like it never happened. I'm sorry but I just don't need that extra attention."

"Sorry."

"Its okay," she whispered before she got up on her toes and kissed my cheek sweetly.

***

**Bella POV**

I feel like an asshole now. How could I not tell Jasper? I know he wouldn't judge me. But yet I still hid from him like I didn't trust him. Honestly I was just embarrassed. But still, I could have talked to him about it. I mean, because I was ashamed I guess I thought he would think less of me for being so weak, for letting this happen to me. It was totally stupid and irrational.

I went for a walk. I had to get my shit together. I've been gone for like twenty minutes so I probably should get back soon.

To Bella:

Where are you? You left hours ago! Please tell me you're safe.

-J

To Jasper:

I left 20min ago! Chill out. I'm coming back right now anyway. I'll be home in ten. Okay?

-B

**(10:57 PM. Living room Twenty minutes into a conversation with Bella and Jasper)**

**JPOV**

"I'm so sorry. I just don't want you to feel like you always have to be strong. It doesn't make you weak to talk to someone about something, okay?"

"I know Jasper; I'm just used to having to be like that. I've never been able to come and talk to someone. It's just new and different I guess. I don't want you to think that it was because I was afraid or that I couldn't trust you guys. Just that no one has ever believed me so I just got used to not telling anyone." It sickened me that she had to think like that. It was disgusting that someone could just… do that to someone and get away with it. That abused people have to keep quiet and not tell someone because they fell like they can't.

"I'm sorry, Bella."

"Why? You didn't do anything." Why was she getting pissed? Oh yeah, something about pity.

"I'm sorry that you have to deal with it. I'm sorry that I wasn't there. … I could have been."

She looked up at me then. It was nice to see her face for a change. She's been looking down at her lap the whole time. "Don't feel guilty okay? This wasn't your fault." Her eyes changed from blue to black. I have never seen them that color before.

"What are you feeling right now?" I asked thinking maybe that would explain it.

"Hungry, tired, and dirty." She said simply, looking down at her lap again. Well, that didn't help at all.

***

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

**JPOV**

I can't believe this.

I can't believe that Bella sent me here looking for a new girl. I'm glad that were still like best friends but I didn't expect her to do this. Not this soon. I think we could both agree that the more we got to know each other the less we wanted to screw it up. So now I'm at this club sitting in a corner with her not knowing what to do

"You see that girl over there?" she asked, looking over a girl with short black hair. I couldn't really see her face. She was with a few other girls dancing.

"Yeah."

"She likes you. Go talk to her."

"How do you know?"

"I'm a girl Jazzy. I know these things. And plus she's been staring at you all night."

"I don't know…" she got up and walked over to her. Damn! Oh god. There walking over. Oh my god! It's Alice Brandon?!? Bella is definitely wrong about her liking me. We've been in the same classes since freshman year and she's never even noticed me before.

"Jasper, this is Alice. Alice this is Jasper." And with that Bella walked away. I didn't see her for the rest of the night.

***

**BPOV **

"Edward?" I called once I got home. No answer. Maybe he's out working. Or on a date. He's been working way too much lately, so hopefully he's out on a date. Maybe with Tanya Denali. I heard she likes him.

Japer better be a perfect gentleman with Alice tonight. Well, I'll hear about it tomorrow anyway.

I walked up thee stairs. For some reason I walked past my room and up to Edward's.

I knocked once. Nothing. "Edward?" I asked. Nothing. I pushed the door open and he was laying on his bed listening to music. I sat on the edge. I looked over at me and turned the music off.

"Hey" he said in a sad tone.

"Hey. Whats up?"

"Nothing much." He said looking down.

"Hey," I said, touching his face, making him look at me. He was so sad.

"did you need something? Where's Jasper?" he's so damn cute when he's flustered.

"I just wanted to talk to you. You're not around much anymore. I miss you. Jasper's with Alice at the club."

"I'm sorry for not being around. I missed you too," His eyes were… mesmerizing. And…. Understanding crossed his face, at what I don't know."What do you mean Jasper is with Alice at the club?"

"I took him to the club so that he could meet somebody"

"What happened with you two?"

"It got weird."

**So? What did you think? Good? Bad? Interesting? Let me know what you think. Please? Even criticism helps a writer get better. Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing. Ill update this sometime next week if school doesn't get in the way. Love ya'll!**

**Think of the starving kittens in Boston.**

**Review.**

**Xoxo**

**Michelle**


	11. A Shoulder To Cry On

**Hey, Thanks for reading. I know I do this a lot, but would you guys please check out my other story, "Without A Sound" ? It would mean a lot to me if you could review and tell me what could be better or what you liked, what you didn't like. Theres a little twist in here. James. Check it out…**

**What Now Chapter 11 A Shoulder to Cry on.**

**James POV**

"James?" A girl asked.

I turned my head in the direction of whoever said my name. The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't place it. But when I turned around, I saw a beautiful face I would recognize _anywhere_.

"Bella!" I hugged her tight, for probably a little longer than absolutely necessary. "How are you?" I asked.

She looked so… _grown up. _Her hair was to the middle of her back and she had died it black, her bangs were in her eyes. I remember when we were kids, she used to keep it shoulder length and it used to be light brown, she never had bangs either. She was probably about five-six now. The last time I saw her she couldn't have been taller than four-five. But then again, I haven seen her since I was seven and she was six. A whole lot about her had changed. But her eye change thing hasn't. When I first saw her they were green. Now they're brown.

It was definitely weird to see her in a dress. As a kid, she refused to wear anything but pants, she hated dresses and skirts. But what she was wearing now was a beautiful black dress. It had a v-neck and spaghetti straps, empire waist, it was knee length and it showed off that she had _amazing_ long legs. God, she was just _so _grown up. She was so beautiful. I'm not even gonna lie – and I felt really gross even thinking it – but, her body was bangin. I almost laughed when I saw that she was wearing pair of black high-top converse with it. It was just such a _Bella _thing to do. Somehow she still looked really good in the whole outfit.

"I'm fine. How are you doing? I thought you were off to college."

"Oh, uh." It hurt to think about exactly why I was here again. "Aunt Victoria died." I barely chocked out. Bella was shocked. Her eyes changed from brown to deep, deep, clear blue. The color reminded me of the ocean or maybe the sky. I instantly knew she was sad when her eyes turned that shade of blue. I had been around her so much as a kid – practically attached at the hip – I knew what her eye colors meant.

"What? When did that happen?" she asked, fighting back tears. Aunt Victoria was like a mother to Bella too. Bella's mom lived in Phoenix while she lived here with her dad. They lived across the street, so Aunt Victoria would baby sit her when Chief Swan had to work. That's how we became such good friends as kids. It was because we were _always_ together.

"She was sick. She had cancer, she couldn't afford the treatment."

"What?" She was full out bawling now and it took everything for me not to start crying with her. I had to do something. I hugged her and she cried on my shoulder. We must have looked utterly fucking ridiculous to the passing bystanders. Me just standing there holding a crying girl, in the middle of the frozen food section of the grocery store. It didn't take long for her to start sobbing and shaking. Suddenly, Edward and Jasper Cullen showed up looking pissed, just staring at me like I was doing something wrong.

Jasper took one look at us like that and his fists clenched. I wondered what the fuck his problem was. "Bella, are you okay?" Jasper asked in a calm voice, but I could clearly see that he was nowhere near calm right now. Once again, I no fucking clue why. Bella tried to stop crying but couldn't, could only manage to stop sobbing so hard. She turned to them and said, "Jasper chill. This is my old friend James." She gave me a big hug and quietly asked in a sad voice, "When's the funeral?" She wiped at her face but it was fruitless, as more tears kept streaming down her face.

"It's tomorrow at noon. Will I see you there?" I was surprised at just _how much _I wanted her there. Bella was really the only one who knew just how close Aunt Victoria and I were. I think she was just as close to her as I was. It would be so much easier for me if Bella was there with me tomorrow. I wouldn't feel as weak if she were crying with me. I _hate_ crying and if Bella were there with me it wouldn't be as bad. I know from the few times we had cried together as kids. As a matter of fact, _everything_ was better if I did it with Bella. She just had that kind of effect on me. I don't know why, but she made everything better and honestly, I liked it that way. I think that's why we were so damn close as kids. I wouldn't change it for anything.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world. Hey, where are you staying?" she asked, trying to wipe away her tears again. Of course more spilled forth no matter how much she tried to make them stop. A few seconds later she got so frustrated she just stopped trying; just letting them push through and run down her face. I know how she felt. I've been feeling like that for three days now.

"I'm staying at Aunt Victoria's house. Why?"

"Oh. I might see you tonight. But I'll definitely see you tomorrow. Bye." She kissed me on the cheek and hugged me one last time. She walked away with Edward and Jasper right behind her. I wondered how she even knew them. Why she associated herself with them. It was weird to see Bella today. She's just… _so fucking grown up_. She's gotta be like seventeen now. It was even weirder to see her with Edward and Jasper Cullen. I don't like them. At all. I mean, I don't really know them but they give me bad vibes.

**Bella POV**

"How do you know James Smith?" Jasper asked once we got back home, putting away the groceries. I wondered why the hell they were so quiet and I guess now I know why. I mean, Jasper didn't even try to comfort me on the way home when I was crying, didn't try to calm me down, and didn't even ask why I was so upset. He _never _does that, it was _so_ unlike Jasper. He didn't even sit in the back, beside me like he always does when I'm upset about something. It was so unlike Jasper. He just sat in the front looking angry, so tense. Once again, it was _so_ unlike Jasper.

"We grew up together." I said, still trying to stop the tears.

"What did he do to you?" Jasper asked angrily, his hands already balled up fists at his side.

"He didn't do anything," I defended. "Our Aunt Victoria died." Jasper's face softened and he grabbed me up in a hug.

"I'm sorry."

Around midnight when Edward and Jasper were sleeping, I crept downstairs, bag in hand. I went into the kitchen and left a note on the kitchen table before I snuck out of the house.

_**Edward and Jasper,**_

_**I'll see you tomorrow after the funeral. I'm leaving tonight to help James with the last minute arrangements.**_

_**Love you guys**_

– _**Bella **_

I walked for about twenty minutes to Aunt Victoria's house. I knocked on the door, hoping James was still awake. He opened the door almost as soon as I knocked. I smiled, tried to at least, and gave him a big hug.

"What are you doing here, Ellie?" God, no one has called me Ellie since I was like, six. It reminds me of the better part of my childhood. Before Dad was so drunk all the time. Before he got out all his aggression on Mom and me. Before mom left me alone with him and his rage. A childhood filled with smiles and giggles, happiness, inside jokes and whispers in the middle of the night. A childhood filled with _James_. I missed it. I missed _him_. I missed _everything_ about him. The thing I missed the most; everything was better with him.

"I came to see my BluJay," I said with as much enthusiasm as I could muster up, which wasn't saying much.

"Come on inside," he said, stepping aside so that I would enter. I smiled at him and walked inside. I only got as far as the living room before I was crying. It was when I saw her rocking chair, old, withered, forgotten looking, that I lost it. Again. It wasn't the shaky, trembley, sobby, sniffley, loud kind of cry, just silent little droplets falling down my face.

**James POV**

Bella was crying again. I don't know when she started but it was sometime after she walked in, but before we made it to the kitchen. It was probably the rocking chair. Aunt Victoria's rocking chair. I did the same thing a million times yesterday. I know how it feels. I fell aleep quickly after that. At the kitchen table. Holding Bella in my arms. As she sat in my lap, crying on my shirt.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

**James POV**

I woke up at the table to the smell of bacon. Bella only cooked when she was hungry or upset and I suspected it to be a bit of both this morning. I smelled cinnamon too. She was baking_._ Jesus, she is _falling apart._

"Morning sleepy head," Bella cooed in a sleepy voice.

"Mmmmm. Is that bacon? And…?"

"Cinnamon buns" she answered shyly.

**James POV**

I can't believe that I'm here, in this stupid town, wearing this _stupid_ suit, trying to convince myself that this was inevitable. I can't believe that she died, she's gone. I know that she wasn't my mom, she was better. She cared about me. She wanted the best for me. She listened to me when I needed to talk. She gave me advice when I needed it. She _loved_ me. Unlike my real mother. She was a drug addict who wanted her next high more than her own son. Clearly

Victoria was my aunt. I never even knew she was sick. I don't think many people did. She obviously hid it very well. I used to love being in this house. It was always warm and inviting. Now, it just seems empty, hallow. It feels… vacant. I lived here with Victoria from the time I was three until just four months ago, when I moved out. I went to college. Boston University. I remember when I got my acceptance letter. We both were so excited. I was just a small town boy moving out to the city to make a name for myself.

She always wanted me to get out of this place. She used to say, "I hope you never get sucked back in James. I hope you never do." Before I left for college, she told me to never come back if I could help it. I remember her exact words. "People live here their whole lives, never seein' nothin' but the hundreds of shades of green in Forks, they die empty. I don't want that for you. You deserve better than that, boy. You should see the oranges and browns and yellows in Arizona. See the purples and reds and blues in Massachusetts. Maybe even the blacks and whites and tans in Wyoming. The millions of colors of the world, baby. I want you to see as much as you can. I don't want you to come back if you can help it. Leave and don't look back, baby. No matter what, don't look back. You hear? You don't look back. The whole wide world could be yours if you get out of this big green dump."

Just as I finally took the time to take in the purples and red and blues in Massachusetts, Aunt Victoria dies. Just when I got out of Forks, I was sucked back into the big, green, leafy, hellhole.

The one and only thing that made all this shit bearable was the remarkable young woman standing in front of me. Crying all over my shirt. Even though she's so upset over it, I wouldn't have been able to handle it without her. I'm not gonna lie, I cried on her shoulder a little too.

She said her appropriate lines and so did I. We heard, "I'm so sorry for your loss," and "It's such a shame she had to go" too many times to count. What the hell did they know about _our_ loss? What the hell do they think they know about her to give _us_ their condolences? They know nothing about _shame_. They know _nothing_ about Aunt Victoria.

**To Be Continued…**

**So I hope you guys liked that and I'll update probably next week. LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Review**

**Do it for the starving kittens in Boston.**

**Think of the kittens.**

**Xoxo **

**Michelle**

**What Now Chapter Eleven**


End file.
